1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-needle assembly for cosmetic procedure and more particularly, to a multi-needle assembly which is accurately adjustable in the depth to which it is injected into a skin, by a simple adjustment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The treatment of punching a plurality of fine holes in skin and flowing medication thereinto (referred to as ‘multihole therapy’ herein) is used for a variety of purposes such as treatment of skin troubles including wrinkles, spots, blemishes, stretch marks, acne, freckles, pigmentation, etc., maintenance of hair health and prevention of hair loss, or obesity treatment.
The multihole therapy provides speedy treatment effect, by utilizing recovery force of damaged skin to induce generation of new skin, or introducing medication through the fine holes.
However, the multihole therapy has shortcoming such as pains that a client can suffer, because many times, the practitioner relies on his/her intuition in practicing procedure of repeatedly needling client's skin. Injection of inconstant amount of medication is another shortcoming, due to irregular depths to which the needles are penetrated.
Further, middle-aged patients may not have appropriate skin turgor (i.e., tension) during puncturing of massive fine holes in the skin for the multihole therapy discussed above, in which case holes are not pierced to the depths as desired. That is, in the process of piercing a plurality of holes during multihole therapy as explained above, skin can be moved, tools such as needles can be slid out of accurate desired position or moved while being penetrated in the skin, thereby causing pains to the patients.
Korean Un-examined Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0015018 discloses “suction adapter for use in needle”, according to which a syringe needle consisting of a needle and a needle hub is connected, and an air suction is connected and used to impose suction onto skin area to be injected, which includes a first space accommodating the needle hub therein, a penetrating hole extended in the first space, and a second space with open upper surface, and an air suction connector connected in fluid communication with the second space and connected to the air suction, whereby the suction adaptor is fixed in tight contact with the site to be injected, and skin layer is risen to a direction of the syringe by the suctioning of the air suction, after which fluid is injected to a depth into the skin as desired.
Korean Un-examined Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0015018 discloses a suction adaptor for use in multineedles, according to which the suction adaptor for use in multineedles take consideration of length of exposure of the needles by employing a means for adjusting a depth of exposed needles, in which, specifically, a substantial portion of a second space and a protruding portion have heights corresponding to a length of the needles excluding exposed portions of the needles.
However, in use of the suction adaptor in the form as disclosed in KR 10-2010-0015018, although the length of exposure is adjustable, it is not the concept of actual ‘adjustment’, considering that it is impossible to adjust the length of exposure using a single suction adaptor, but requires a plurality of suction adaptors with individually corresponding sizes as needed, and also requires corresponding suction adaptors be replaced as needed, thereby causing inconvenience.
Korean Un-examined Publication No. 10-2012-0044612, filed by the present applicant, discloses “module for skin procedure” which addresses the problems mentioned above, according to which the module for skin procedure includes a main body having a hollow interior extending through both ends, a reciprocating assembly mounted within the main body, while being screw engaged along a length direction of the main body to be rotated and reverse rotated and moved forward and backward, a needle assembly mounted in contact with the reciprocating assembly in a manner of allowing the reciprocating assembly to rotate, and having a plurality of needles which enter and exit through one end of the main body, and a guide suction assembly in which an end is in contact with the skin, ends of the needles enter and exit, one end of the main body is engaged in a manner of allowing rotation, and in fluid communication with the skin which is in close contact with the end through which air is sucked in.
According to KR 10-2012-0044612, with use of the reciprocating assembly in screw engagement within the main body which moves forward and backward according to rotation and reverse rotation, and the rotating assembly which moves the reciprocating assembly for reciprocating movement within the main body so that the reciprocating assembly is moved forward and backward in rotating motion, it is advantageously possible to adjust the depth of injection accurately and precisely, with a simple manipulation of causing the needles of the needle assembly to enter and exit. However, because the module requires a separate means (i.e., measuring means) to check the length of exposure of the adjusted needles, it can be inconvenient. In other words, compared to the convenience of adjustment process of the exposure of the needles, the process of measuring to determine if the length of exposure is adjusted as desired, is inconvenient. Considering the nature of the procedure, it is very important to ensure precise adjustment of the depth of the needle injection in the skin. Indeed, procedure itself is impossible, without accurate determination on the length of the exposure. Accordingly, a solution to the shortcomings mentioned above is urgently required.
Further, in use of the module for skin procedure as disclosed in KR 10-2012-0044612, the guide suction assembly and the needle assembly are rotatable relative to each other. Accordingly, particularly those who are not familiar with the assemblies can damage the needles, when the guide suction assembly and the reciprocating assembly are rotated together with reference to the needle assembly.